night_of_the_full_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apothecary
'Overview' "Little Red Riding Hood has been filled with curiosity for the natural world ever since childhood, and enjoys performing strange experiments. To care for her aging Grandma, she secretly learned how to concoct cheap potions from the crazy apothecary." Difficulty Hard Starting cards *Basic Attack (1/3) x3 *Basic Attack (2/3) *the Recipe *Mana (1/3) *Mana (2/3) *Fire Potion (1/3) *Shadow Potion (1/3) * Decoction (if unlocked) Abilities *Golden touch: Transform a card into gold. Cooldown 6 combats *Refine: Draw 2 cards. Double the effect of spell cards you draw. Cooldown 2 combats *Quick-acting Potion: Choose 30 health/20 mana/3 Action. Cooldown 3 combats Builds Apothecary class is special in that there are many builds to choose from and need not stay within that build. The reason is that they all synergize well with each other. *Shadow health attack: Get cards to increase your max health during combat (particularly Level 3 Shadow Potions) and cards which do damage based on max or missing health. **Equip Primitive Law to deal damage equal to your max health each turn. **Shadow Potion are needed to gain max life as well as a source of damage. **Shadow Refine adds 2 Shadow Potions to your hand. **Dark Dawn heals half of health lost and deals damage equal to that amount. **Cure is a low cost heal. *Lightning Commander: Uses mostly multiple-hit lightning spells and Lightning Explosion to deal the final blow. Combine with Lightning Links and other utility 1-cost spells (which Apothecary has plenty of). Rarely uses action cards or attack cards. **Equip Battery to deal lightning damage for every spell card played. **Thunderstorm Potion deals damage 1 damage multiple times **Lightning Explosion deals more damage depending on how much lightning damage dealt. **Kite Experiment deals 1 damage multiple times and puts 3 Lightning Link into your deck, of which it deals 1 damage and draws two 1-cost cards (normally Thunderstorm Potion or Lightning Explosion). *Potions Master: Get spellcards with "Potion" in the name and stack side effects on the enemy. Uses mostly spells and complements very well with Shadow and Lightning element. **Mana Expansion is a useful mana card in doubling the effects of your spells. **Cocktail is an action card used to trigger the effect of each potion you own. **Effective Brewing adds to the effectiveness of each potion you can cast. **Ice Potion to minimize the damage enemy will deal. **Fire Potion to deal damage and burn at the start of enemy's turn. **Sticky Potion to deal damage and make enemy cards played lose their effect. *Exiled: The Apothecary has a lot of cards that exile themselves, along with a couple of equipments that trigger on exiling. Combine with temporary cards (which also exile on play). Will require lots of actions and complements well with Shadow and Lightning. **Equip Witch's Crucible to deal damage every time you exile a card. **Action cards that draw or adds cards to your hand or deck and exiles afterwards. **Recall to retrieve a card that was exiled this turn and play again **Include as many cards with Recycle as possible, e.g. Grind *Fire Commander: has potential to become a specialized build Tips: * Be careful with your Mana and Action. The spells usually cost only 1 Mana, but you'll draw a lot of spellcards each turn. A good balance is crucial. * Get rid of basic attack cards ASAP, through Amnesia tavern, Gold Touch, and Card Collector as there are no benefits to keeping them or using them. * Little Rock is a mostly useless card, but can be transformed by Golden Touch for 50 gold Category:Character